


Club de raros

by Neko_crazy123



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123
Summary: en la escuela kimetsu hay un club especial...un club en donde la lógica es basura,un club donde puedes hacer lo que sea.el club de los raros.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Kibutsuji Muzan & Ubuyashiki Kagaya, Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, Kibutsuji Muzan/Tsugikuni Yoriichi, Ubuyashiki Amane/Ubuyashiki Kagaya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> advertencia:
> 
> este fic será muy random y sin sentido :v
> 
> se recomienda discreción (será como comerse un extraño pastel de dudosa prosedencia :v)

Una tranquila mañana en la escuela kimetsu,los pajaritos cantaban,el cielo azul despejado,alumnos sin hacer escándalo.

Todo tranquilo.

-ACELERA IDIOTA!!!!!

-ESO HAGO NO VES!!!!???

bueno...no tan tranquilo.

Un chico de cabello rubio conducía una motocicleta acompañado de un albino y un pelinegro,causando estragos por el plantel mientras eran perseguidos por una loca vestida de payaso que conducía una moto.

Kagaya: SE ACERCA!!!!!

Muzan: MAS RAPIDO!!!!

Zenitsu: ESO HAGO!!!!

????- NO ESCAPARAN DE MI!!!!! JAJAJAJA

El rubio esquivaba a cada estudiante,hasta que tuvo de frente a su maestro de física tomioka.

Tomioka: ALTO!!!!

Zenitsu: AAAH!!!!!!

Kagaya: ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!!!!!

Muzan: LOS VEO EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!

_***Imagen congelada*** _

  
Ese soy yo,el chico rubio conduciendo la moto acompañado de mis nuevos amigos,el chico de ojos púrpuras apunto de vomitar se llama kagaya,el albino que lanzaba uno que otro zapato a la loca se llamaba muzan.

De seguro te preguntas como acabamos en esto.

Bueno...esta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Zenitsu pov.

Reboninemos.... todo comenzó hace una semana cuando el nuevo año escolar empezaba,estaba ansioso por qué era mi primer año en preparatoria.

Zenitsu: otro día,otra oportunidad para hacer amigos!!!!

Así es....nunca pude hacer amigos desde que tengo memoria,todos me dejaban solo al saber mi personalidad, aunque no puedo culparlos....lloraba todo el tiempo... acosaba a todas las chicas....era normal que me ignoraran.

Kaigaku: OYE IDIOTA VEN A DESAYUNAR!!!

Oh claro....ese es mi hermano...es un idiota.

Zenitsu: ya voy!!!!!

Zenitsu pov fin.

Zenitsu salió de su habitación y corrió al comedor donde vio a su abuelo y hermano.

Jigoro: vaya por fin bajas,hice huevos revueltos con tocino y hotcakes

Zenitsu babeaba al ver el desayuno.

Zenitsu: gracias!!!!

Zenitsu pov fin.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Con el estómago lleno y decidido a hacer amigos,corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su nueva escuela llamada Kimetsu....esperaba hacer aunque sea un amigo.

Zenitsu: NO DEJARÉ PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!!!!!!

El rubio llegó a la entrada y vio que la entrada estaba por cerrar.

Zenitsu: OIGAN NO!!!! 

Zenitsu vio que un tipo pelinegro vestido con uniforme deportivo cerraba la puerta.

Tomioka: LLEGAS TARDE!!!! ASÍ QUE TE QUEDAS AFUERA!!!!!

Cerró el portón haciendo que agatsuma chocara golpeandose la nariz.

Zenitsu: auch....OIGA NO SEA MALO!!!!!

Tomioka lo ignoro y se fue dejando a zenitsu solo.

Zenitsu: viejo pendejo....

?????: Concuerdo....

Zenitsu: AAAAH!!!!

Zenitsu callo de espaldas y vio a un joven de su edad,o al menos eso creia ya que se veía joven pero tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve,vestia el uniforme azul,piel pálida y ojos rojos.

Zenitsu: q-quien eres tú???

????: Me llamo muzan kibutsuji....y tú?

Zenitsu: a-agatsuma zenitsu...

El albino ayudo a levantar a zenitsu.

Muzan: bueno pues mucho gusto...supongo que en nuestro primer día no tenemos tanta suerte...

Zenitsu: no....

El rubio realmente quería llorar...era su primer día y ya estaba arruinado.

Muzan: que tal...si saltamos al otro lado.

Zenitsu: emm...no se...no soy bueno..en eso

Muzan: yo te aviento y tú me cachas..

Zenitsu: e-eh!!??? Per-

Muzan cargo a zenitsu como una princesa y sonrió con malicia.

Muzan: listo???

Zenitsu: o-oye!!! N-No

Muzan lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que aterrizará de espaldas.

Zenitsu: auch...mi espalda....

Muzan: ahora sigo yo!!!

Muzan subió la cerca y se preparo para saltar.

Muzan: atrapame!!!!

Zenitsu: OYE ESPERA!!!!

Muzan aterrizó en el estómago de zenitsu sacándole el aire.

Zenitsu:....ayuda...aghh

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Los dos se apresuraron a entrar y buscar su clase.

Muzan: yo voy en el 1-c y tú???

Zenitsu: yo igual...

Un fuerte silbido se escuchó en el pasillo revelando al tipo que dejó afuera a zenitsu.

Tomioka: OIGAN USTEDES!!!! ESTA PROHIBIDO TEÑIRSE EL CABELLO!!!!

Zenitsu: SOY RUBIO NATURAL!!!!

Muzan: SON CANAS POR ESTRÉS POS TRAUMÁTICO!!!!!

Zenitsu vio a muzan con los ojos como platos.

Zenitsu:....canas de que???

Muzan: larga historia...ahora...CORRE POR TU VIDA!!!!!

Muzan tomo el brazo de zenitsu y empezaron a correr.

Tomioka: VUELVAN AQUI!!


	3. Chapter 3

Después de haber huido del maestro tomioka,muzan y zenitsu entraban a su clase.

Muzan: por fin un poco de paz...

Zenitsu: si...creo

Algunos alumnos de la clase los observaban.

-viste su cabello???

-ese rubio natural o se Tiñeo???

-ese cabello blanco...es tan raro...

-duo de raros

Muzan ignoraba las palabras,sin embargo zenitsu no lo hacía....se sentía mal.

?????: siéntese junto a mi!!!!

El chico que grito tenía cabello negro algo largo,ojos violeta,piel pálida y una sonrisa amable.

Zenitsu: bueno almenos el no nos juzga

Muzan: pues vamos...ignora esos comentarios de mierda.

Zenitsu y muzan se sentaron atrás del chico.

Zenitsu: como te llamas???

????: Me llamo kagaya ubuyashiki

Muzan: yo soy muzan kibutsuji

Zenitsu: y yo soy agatsuma zenitsu

Kagaya río.

Kagaya: es bueno ver cara nuevas,no lo creen???

Zenitsu: lo malo es que juzgan a la primera...

Muzan miraba de forma retadora a varios compañeros que aún los miraban.

Muzan: váyanse a la mierda...

????: BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!!!! SOY SU MAESTRO DE HISTORIA KYOJURO RENGOKU!!!!

Era un hombre de cabello parecido a las flamas,ojos naranja,cejas gruesas y por supuesto una voz fuerte.

Kyojuro: ESPERO Y NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN!!!!

Varias chicas suspiraron enamoradas.

-es tan guapo

-lindo

-como se sentiría estar entre esos fuertes brazos??

Muzan rodó los ojos.

Muzan: zorras ofrecidas

Kagaya: en eso concuerdo contigo

Kyojuro: antes de comenzar la clase,les tengo que decir algo importante...y es que haremos clubs...ya saben..deportes,anime, música o lo que ustedes quieran.

Zenitsu: mmm un club

Zenitsu quería formar uno...quizás así conseguiria amigos.

Muzan: oye idiota se escuchó lo que murmuraste

Zenitsu dio un pequeño brinco, realmente hablo en voz alta???

Kagaya: descuida...creo que solo nosotros lo escuchamos...pero...es cierto... formamos nuestro club???

Muzan: mmm por mi bien...pero quién será el líder???

Zenitsu: yo!! Yo!!!

Los tres sonrieron.

Kyojuro: si los tres mosqueteros dejaron de hablar,es hora de comenzar la clase!!!!

Todos los demás se rieron de ellos.

Muzan: idiotas

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La clase de historia termino,ahora comenzaba la de arte con el profesor uzui.

Zenitsu: no se dibujar...

Muzan: yo sí,te enseño

Kagaya: enséñame a mi también!!! Ni siquiera sé hacer un círculo

Antes de entrar al salón....una fuerte explosión salió de el,lanzandolos con fuerza a la pared

Muzan: QUE MIERDA!!!???

Zenitsu: AUCH!!!!!!

Kagaya:....alguien vio mi apéndice????

De el salón salió un profesor albino, sudadera blanca manchada de polvo,unos aretes y pantalones sueltos.

Uzui: el arte es una explosión....Y ES EXTRAVAGANTE!!!

Zenitsu: alguien dígame qué por favor ese no va a ser nuestro maestro...

Muzan: desgraciadamente si....

Kagaya: moriremos....


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que el humo fue ventilado...el profesor de arte sonrió con superioridad.

Uzui: vengan aquí novatos!!!! Les enseñaré el verdadero arte!!!!

Algunas chicas babearon al ver al maestro...y es que era muy guapo y con unos fuertes músculos que se notaba en su sudadera.

-que sexy...

-quiero que me pegue,me embaracé y me abandone

-desearia besarlo...

Kagaya rodó los ojos.

Kagaya: más ofrecidas no se pudieron haber escuchado

Muzan: como dije antes.... zorras ofrecidas

Zenitsu río.

Zenitsu: vamos a pintar.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Muzan: OIGA CUANDO ME PUSO DE EJEMPLO NO QUERÍA ESTO!!!!

Muzan se encontraba vestido solo con una bata blanca,revelando su piel blanca,y unas cicatrices,su cabello blanco peinado y suelto resaltando su cuerpo.

Uzui: eres lo suficientemente EXTRAVAGANTE!!!! Ahora quédate quieto o haré que te pinten desnudo

Muzan de mala gana se sentó y dejo que los demás lo dibujarán.

-viendolo bien...el chico es lindo

-que bonitas cicatrices

-su piel se ve fría 

-lindo

-hermoso cabello blanco

Muzan se cohibia con los comentarios.

Muzan: callense

Zenitsu miraba con preocupación a muzan....su sonido se escuchaba fuerte y asustado.

Zenitsu: emmm...señor....no cree que mejor lo dejamos aquí???

Kagaya asintió notando el miedo y nerviosismo de muzan.

Kagaya: si!!!! Mejor solo hacemos pintura de dedos!!!!

Uzui chasqueo la lengua.

Uzui: no...el dios de la extravagancia no acepta el pedido... osea yo

Zenitsu: más bien el dios de los idiotas

Uzui miro de forma retadora a zenitsu.

Uzui: que dijiste pelos de elote!!???

Zenitsu: LO QUE ESCUCHO VIEJO PENDEJO!!!!

-PELEA DE GATAS!!!!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Uzui y zenitsu tenían varios moretones...ambos fueron llevados con el director.

Zenitsu: idiota

Uzui: mocoso idiota

Zenitsu: estupido


End file.
